


Not dreaming

by Charizarrdo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo
Summary: Spending your one day off by yourself is too much to ask if the object of your desire walks in on you in averycompromising position.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Not dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try something new so I gave it my best shot at writing straight porn for the first time xD Please bear with me

Free time at the Moby Dick is a matter that happens almost none to nothing. Either you’re too busy maintaining the ship, fighting off pirates and marines alike, helping with the inventory or partying like your life depends on it. Not the worst ways of spending your time but still different from what you would like to do.

Some well-deserved ‘me time’ is a part of that, having the chance to sit down and enjoy the company of yourself along with nothing in particular. So now, after weeks of running your ass off and working to the bone, you’re finally rewarded with that wonderful time off. 

Something that is celebrated by sleeping in and lounging around the confines of your small but still spacious bedroom. Best feeling in the world as you come to a complete relaxation.

With the hectic moments of the last few days you haven’t gotten the chance to take it easy and relax, and more importantly, let loose some steam. Because quite honestly, being to only female fighter on the ship and seeing half-naked men all day does a lot for your swirling hormones.

Figuring it might be a good time to start your free time by releasing some pent-up frustrations, you open the locked drawer of your nightstand and whip out the fluorescent purple dildo you bought some time ago. That drawer is locked for a reason and the crew will definitely make fun of you if they ever find out you own such a lewd item, of course in their horny translations.

The sweet yet subtle smell of aloe-vera reaches your nose as you lube the average sized dildo, slicking it from top to bottom before lowering it to your awaiting core. Smoothly it glides through your folds as you tease your clit, intensifying your need for release as you continue to slide the toy over your most sensitive parts.

A little imagination doesn’t hurt as you begin to conjure the memories that have you wet in no time. Ace’s strong muscled back in the harsh sunlight, sweat drippling down to disappear into his dark shorts as his muscles strain during his training. Or Thatch, who almost never goes shirtless, showing off his abs in a stupid contest with the boys. And then there’s some of the newer recruits that like to mimic Ace and train shirtless and leave almost nothing to imagination.

You release a happy sigh as the head of the dildo slowly breaches your walls. The hard yet bendable object sliding against your insides in a delicious way as your imaginations begin to grow more life-like.

Remembering Marco, the calm and collected commander perched proudly on top of the Moby’s figurehead. How his shirt waves in the wind and reveals a display of the man’s lean but muscular figure. How Marco would go around shirtless on hot days and how the sweat would cling to his well-defined chest, glistening around his every pec and making them more prominent.

Gradually your actions become bolder as the dildo thrusts inside your pulsing canal in a faster tempo, your free hand finding its way to your clit and busying itself by stimulating you even more. Your breath becomes ragged as imagination makes way for clear fantasies and you picture Marco in your room. You’ve always had a thing for the first division commander and throughout the years it has grown into more than just lust for his amazing body. No, you’ve come to fall in love with him but are too scared to tell the man.

So now you opt for the next best thing you can have.

Which is imagining the dildo that thrusts deep inside you is no dildo, but Marco’s dick instead as he hovers above you while merciless pounding into your willing pussy. The man’s dick isn’t something you’ve never seen since the boys like to play pranks on each other and therefore making you witness the man in all his glory. And just that reminder, the memory of such an amazing dick, is enough for you to clench down on the toy, absentmindedly wishing is was the real deal instead of a daydream phantom feeling.

You imagine Marco on top of you, his hands holding you down as his mouth lavishes on the untainted skin of your neck. Covering your body with his marks as he begins to ease himself inside you. The warmth of his cock radiating onto you as he thrusts deeper, harder as his pace increases when he notices your state of euphoria.

Imagination is a wonderful thing; it helps you forget your worries at times and in other times it can give you some wonderful orgasms. There is one downside however, that being that once you’re lost inside your dream, you might not notice what’s happening on the outside, the real world.

Which is the case right now as you stare into the startled eyes of the first division commander who’s standing in the partly opened door. His hand holding onto the doorknob and keeping the door as close to himself as possible. At least the man is kind enough to hide you from view for others that walk the busy hallways.

But you can’t think about that fact right now as you’re scolding yourself for not locking the door before starting. Even though it’s your free day, obviously someone is going to burst through the door with a request. And out of all the people on this ship—which holds a lot of people—the heavens decided it had to be Marco.

Your hand stills its movements, albeit reluctantly, as you move to cover yourself up. Sleeping shorts and underwear are discarded somewhere in the room and your top is the only garment on your body and hiding your modesty.

Marco’s eyes follow your every motion, with extreme focus on the toy partially sticking out between your legs before it’s covered under the blanket. Awkwardly you stare at him, feeling embarrassment build up as the man says nothing for the longest time. 

“I’m sorry, I should’ve knocked… I uh… I’ll just... uhm... go?” If you weren’t in this compromising position with a dildo still very much poking your insides, you would’ve laughed at the man’s flustered reaction.

The all-knowing, calm, and resourceful commander reduced to rambles and stutters as he watches you. His eyes keep lingering on your legs despite the fact he can’t see anything of interest anymore. Something inside you bursts and a sense of pride washes over you, elated that you made this levelheaded man lose his train of thoughts and seduced him with your figure alone. However, embarrassment conquers those emotions and you keep praying the blond would leave soon. Because the dildo buried inside of you is slowly becoming uncomfortable and that heated stare isn’t helping your current predicament.

Lost in your wandering thoughts, you never noticed Marco’s swift actions. Hastily he pulls the door shut behind him, barricading everyone who’s outside from your conversation and locking you in at the same time. His flustered face seems to have receded into something most lustful as he inspects your covered but nude body.

“I can help you with that… if you want.” His blazing blue eyes land on your [e/c] ones and you zone out, captivated by the many emotions swirling in those brilliant lenses.

Gingerly you nod, accepting his offer without a second thought. Your brain trying to find logic in this scenario that’s almost like a dream. However, the soft brush of wind against your face as Marco approaches you is enough to let you know this is no dream.

His slender fingers caress your naked arm before sliding up to your shoulder. Gentle caresses follow the valley of your breasts as they continue their trek downwards. The fabric covering you from your waist is slowly lifted to reveal your [s/c] legs, bare for Marco to feast upon.

Casually he throws the blanket aside, his eyes lingering on the spot your legs try to hide and you feel extremely hot. His orbs find you again as he sits on the bed next to you, his hands start moving from your hip to your belly. Carefully he dips his fingers under your [f/c] top, sliding it off with ease and revealing more of your skin along with your bouncing breasts. You haven’t left your room, so a bra wasn’t necessary.

“May I?” He asks as his hands linger on your legs, wanting to know if you’re still onboard with going further due to your lack of comment.

“Y-yes.” You stutter, feeling more breathless with every passing minute.

Marco positions himself before your legs, gaining a complete view of your pussy filled with the fluorescent purple dildo. His pupils dilate, growing dark with intent the longer he stares. Once more you become embarrassed, anxious even as the blond does nothing but stare at your most sensitive part. 

In your embarrassment you didn’t notice his hand slipping between your legs, but you did notice when the dildo begins to move inside you. A startled moan escapes you as the motion feels ten times more sensitive then when you do it yourself.

A shuddering breath breaks you from your wonderful bliss and you stare into the almost dark eyes of the first division commander.

“You sound so wonderful, so beautiful, yoi.” Marco practically growls as he leans down, pressing his lips along your trembling legs and quivering thighs while smoothly working his way to your core.

“Almost like a mermaid you lure me in [y/n]. I never imagined you were this perfect.” His words accentuated with tiny love bites, allowing small marks to blossom on your [s/c] legs.

Your insides are contracting, pulling taut at both his actions and his words. With every lingering kiss you can feel your desire burn more heavily, your folds growing wetter and clit tingling with need.

And lucky for you, Marco doesn’t let you wait and longer. Swift but cautious he pulls the purple dildo out before his tongue finds your weeping core. You can feel the appendage slither over the entirety of your pussy before it rests on your clit. He puts extra attention on the sensitive bud as his tongue lavishes it with growing need.

Teasingly his tongue swirls around your clit, making sure to avoid it as he dips a little lower and begins sucking on your opening. His tongue slowly pokes inside and you clench down on the intruding object in abandon.

Your breath grows ragged once more as it fuses with whimpers and moans, spurring the blond on to continue his actions and give you even more pleasure. His skilled tongue slides upwards to your clit to give it his full attention once more.

Without telling the man he seems to know exactly what feels good. A pang of jealously shoots through you at the thought of Marco pleasuring other women like this. You know he’s older than you but it still hurts to think he pleased others with that sinful mouth.

You don’t get a lot of time to linger on those thoughts as Marco inserts his fingers into your pussy, wiggling the digits around and touching parts the dildo could never reach. A broken moan erupts from you as you head falls back, desperately trying to ground yourself as the commander digs in like it’s his last meal. One of your hands find your hair as your back arches off the bed. Marco certainly knows what he’s doing and it’s driving you insane.

A groan brings you back to the present and you look up to see Marco hovering over you. His eyes seem to have darkened even more as he peers down on you. However, his fingers remain in position as they slowly thrust in and out, spreading your juices and teasing your pussy.

“Fuck, you’re absolutely gorgeous [y/n].” His lips find your throat where he places soft bites and lingering kisses—just like your daydream. “To think I got the chance to see you like this, yoi.”

You never get the chance to think about those words as his fingers are replaced with the head of the all too familiar dildo. He doesn’t push in, just holding it in place and maintaining pressure against your entrance as his lips release your skin.

“And to think you like to play with yourself like this.” The teasing pressure is gone as Marco lifts the dildo up for you to see. “What would your brothers think if they knew you own this?” His smirk holds nothing but naughty promises as the toy returns to its previous spot.

“They would probably cry for losing their innocent sister.” You try to match his smirk however you’re unable to do so as the dildo ever so slowly presses in. 

Marco’s eyes are trained on your face, watching every move and feeling wash over you. Fucking yourself on the dildo feels good enough but letting someone else take control feels heavenly. Helplessly you lay under the blond and let the man do his thing, enjoying the teases on your pussy as he gradually starts thrusting deeper.

The sight alone is marvelous and you keep struggling to stay in control over your orgasm. This is a once in a lifetime chance, no way you’re going to blow it and cum too soon. But watching Marco sit between your legs, his hand moving out of sight but you know where it is, those blazing azure orbs taking in every detail and his other hand languidly toying with your breast. This is a sight that will remain engraved in your memory for a long time. 

Every so often his eyes fall on your face, checking if you’re alright before he continues where he left off. Something you’re more than grateful of because you’re reduced to breathy moans and whines as you writhe on top of your bed. You want to keep this on for longer but with your own play and Marco’s teasing, it’s getting harder to keep yourself from cumming.

His hand lets go of your breast, twisting the nipple a last time before finding the bed. Once more he leans over you, his face closing in on yours as his eyes are focused on your lips. A breath away he stops, looking up to meet your hazed [e/c] orbs before lowering his gaze to your glossy lips. During the blonde’s skillful advances, you couldn’t help but bite your lips.

And instead of letting the blond take action, you bring his face down to yours as your arms encircle his strong neck. Your imaginations could have never predicted something so wonderful. This kiss is ten times better than you ever could’ve imagined.

He tastes like sake and fruit along with something a bit more prominent, something sweet but a different sweet than fruit. And remembering that Marco had a good taste of you before the kiss makes you release a low moan. One that Marco immediately takes advantage of as his tongue claims your mouth as his while the dildo fills you completely.

Overflowing with many different sensations, you lay pliantly under Marco. Allowing the blond to dominate the kiss while simultaneously wrecking your insides. Your hips refuse to lay still as they roll with every thrust of the dildo and let it plunge in deeper. Moans spill from your lips and are claimed by Marco’s hungry mouth as his tongue grows acquainted with yours.

Somewhere in the haze of your mind you notice something poke your leg, solid and stiff. It takes a moment to figure out what it is before it occurs to you that Marco has only pleasured you and not himself. Slightly apprehensive you let your arm fall from his neck and travel down his lean side before resting at the notable bulge in his pants.

Hesitantly your fingers begin to stroke his length through his dark capris, softly cupping a handful and massaging it as best you can. Marco releases your lips with a shuddering groan, clearly liking your gentle ministrations. Spurred on by his reaction, you try to move a bit bolder as your actions become more confident.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want it. I’m fine, yoi.” Marco breathes down your ear as his hand finds your exploring one.

His eyes find yours again as he tries to convey his words. But you see right through his façade as his azure orbs hold a burning desire to continue and have _more_.

“I want to, please.” You whine, voice absolutely begging and breathless the longer you watch those swirling emotions in the blonde’s eyes.

Marco releases your wrist before sitting up. In a fluid motion his purple shirt finds the floor before his hands begin working on his golden belt and blue sash. 

“Making sure we’re even.” He smirks a bit breathless as his pants hit the floor along with his underwear.

He presents you with the piece you’ve been drooling over ever since the first time you saw it. A long and erect dick pointing in your direction and the tip appears to be a bit flushed and stained with clear liquid droplets, his balls hanging proudly underneath that magnificent shaft. By now you’re pretty sure you’re drooling again.

Gingerly you reach out, trailing the pads of your fingers over the heated skin. Marveling in the twitch it gives in response and Marco’s low groan. Intrigued you take his dick in your hold, stroking up and down in tandem with the dildo inside you.

Marco’s dick feels amazing in your hands, his skin heated and soft as you smoothly glide over it. The view of the head disappearing and reappearing when the foreskin moves along with your hand, revealing his weeping eye and telling you that the blond is just as affected as you are. 

Knots begin to tighten in an all too familiar feeling and your movements become erratic. It feels great, amazing even, but this is not what you want. What you want, _need_ , is for something more real to enter you. To make you explode on Marco’s cock as you feel the gooey warmth of his seed spill into you. 

Weakly you let go of the blonde’s penis as you try to get him to look at you. His attention is focused on your soaking wet pussy that consumes the dildo with greed in every stroke. 

“ _Marco~ please_.” You moan. Gaining the man’s full attention, you roll your hips exaggeratedly to convey your want without words, but it isn’t helping as he looks slightly dumbfounded. 

“I need it, I need you… _please_.” Eyes shut and voice begging you try to control yourself, not wanting to release before Marco enters you.

You’re just about to complain and repeat your needy request as the blond suddenly takes action, placing himself between your legs once more and slowly removing the dildo from its place. His darkened eyes lock with your hazy ones and you can see a hint of uncertainty swim in them. 

“Are you sure, yoi?” He asks breathless. Voice tight as if trying to control himself from something he wants just as desperately as you.

“ _YES, yes!_ Please Marco, I want you, I can’t hold it any longer.” Your voice breaks out in a sob as the emptiness haunts your sweltering emotions, teasing you for not getting your release.

No other words need to be shared before Marco aligns himself with your pussy and thrusts in. His length a big difference from the average sized dildo as it slowly presses in deeper. Jolts of pain shoot through you at being stretched likes this. However, a welcomed burn follows along as your pussy greedily sucks in his cock, tightening your walls in its best extend to keep Marco inside you.

Seeing as your enjoying the feel of his dick inside you, Marco begins thrusting immediately. Starting slow with long strokes that allow you to feel his entire cock moving inside you and caressing your velvety walls before hitting the deepest parts in your vagina that leave you gasping for air. 

Quickly it becomes apparent that the blond is just as ready to release as you because his pace begins to quicken. His strokes no longer long and slow but growing faster and shorter with each passing thrust. You can feel his balls slapping against your ass as Marco buries himself into your warm confines to the hilt. Moans spill from the both of you as your bodies fit together perfectly, almost feeling as if you’re becoming one. 

The knots you felt previously are slowly returning, but with vengeance. High on excitement and lust you lose yourself in the rhythmless pounding of Marco, trying to roll your hips along with his thrust to gain even more friction as his cock grinds against your sweet spots.

You’re close and you can feel your walls contracting almost constantly as every thrust sends you into a spiral of pleasant feelings. The rope holding the knots begins to break, tearing away from the bundle and leaving you hanging on a few tiny strings as you feel your orgasm closing in. 

With a look to the blond leaning over you, you can see he isn’t far behind. His face scrunched up in concentration and pleasure as his thrust become messy, indicating he’s nearing his end as well.

“Marco… I’m close.” You warn in a breathless voice.

“Me too, yoi.” He responds in an equally breathless voice. 

Your walls tighten once more and you know you can’t hold it back any longer. Letting go, you let you orgasm wash over you. Clenching down harshly on Marco as your canal continues to pulse due to the oversensitivity. 

It doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon and the sudden call of your name is almost missed if it didn’t sound so urgent. “[y/n], in or out?” His voice screams next to your ear and you take no time to think about his question.

“ _IN! IN!_ ” You keep repeating like a mantra as you convulse on Marco’s dick. “ _Yes!_ Oh my god Marco~” 

A loud sighing groan along with something warm entering you is enough to let you know Marco released as well. His movements slow down but his cock remains buried deeply inside your wet folds. You can’t help but clench around him once more as you feel his cum moving around, painting your walls with his release. 

Tiredly he turns his head to you, fatigue visible in his orbs but overall, you see contentment. His lips find yours in a kiss once more and you can feel yourself melt away, succumbing in his hold as his body melts into yours.

“I seem to have made a bit of a mess, yoi.” Marco laughs as you separate, looking slightly amused.

Contently you hum, trying to whack your brain back in action to respond to his words. “Then better take responsibility for it.” 

A look of displeasure takes over your blissful one as Marco pulls out, allowing you to feel his cum spilling out of your pussy as it slowly drips onto the sweat stained sheets. The bastard even has the audacity to laugh at you as your legs pull together to keep it from flowing out.

“Don’t do that.” Marco scolds you while his hands hold your legs open again. “Let me appreciate my mess for a bit longer, yoi.”

That earned him a pillow to the face. 

Red-faced you look at him and muster your greatest glare while the man continues to laugh, completely unhurt from the fluffy attack you threw at him. Your glare is quickly replaced with a look of astonishment along with a moan as Marco’s fingers find themselves into your pussy again. 

“W-what are you—’

“It’s uncomfortable right? I’m sorry but I don’t think I can carry you to the showers nor do I think you’re able to do it yourself, yoi. So, this should help at least a little.” He says a bit absentmindedly as his attention is more on his fingers trying to get most of the cum out of you. 

You allow him to do his job, trying to keep down your sounds as you’re hyperaware of his fingers moving around. When Marco decides most of his cum is gone, we cleans his dirtied fingers with his shirt that lies nearby before maneuvering you under the covers. Without a hitch he slides in next to you and you immediately turn to him, wrapping your arm around his waist and placing your head onto his chest.

The rhythmic drum of his heartbeat is calming to you and slowly you feel your weary body fall asleep. There are so many things you wished to discuss but right now you’re more than happy to fall asleep into Marco’s arms. 

Sleep begins tugging on you but a soft murmur is still able to reach you. “I love you [y/n].”

Sighing happily, you respond before sleep takes you away. “Love you too Marco.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think of it :3


End file.
